1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for using mirror indicators to determine whether to mirror tracks in a data set in a primary volume mirrored to a secondary volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain computing environments, multiple host systems may configure data sets in volumes configured in a storage system, such as interconnected storage devices, e.g., a Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), etc. Data sets are comprised of extents, which may comprise any grouping of tracks and data storage units. The Z/OS® operating system from International Business Machines Corporation (“IBM”) has a Volume Table of Contents (VTOC) to provide information on data sets of extents configured in the volume, where the VTOC indicates the location of tracks, extents, and data sets for a volume in storage.
Disaster recovery systems typically address two types of failures, a sudden catastrophic failure at a single point in time or data loss over a period of time. In the second type of gradual disaster, updates to volumes may be lost. To assist in recovery of data updates, a copy of data may be provided at a remote location. Such dual or shadow copies are typically made as the application system is writing new data to a primary storage device. Different copy technologies may be used for maintaining remote copies of data at a secondary site, such as International Business Machine Corporation's (“IBM”) Extended Remote Copy (XRC), Coupled XRC (CXRC), Global Copy, and Global Mirror Copy. In data mirroring systems, data is maintained in volume pairs. A volume pair is comprised of a volume in a primary storage device and a corresponding volume in a secondary storage device that includes an identical copy of the data maintained in the primary volume. Primary and secondary control units, also known as storage controllers or enterprise storage servers, may be used to control access to the primary and secondary storage devices. In peer-to-peer remote copy operations (PPRC), multiple primary control units may have source/target pairs, i.e., volume pairs, included in consistency groups so that data copied to target volumes by the different primary control units maintains data consistency.
When establishing a mirror copy relationship, the administrator may set up copy relationship between volumes in a session that may be grouped according to Logical Subsystem (LSS), where there may be multiple LSSs, each grouping multiple volumes, and where the LSSs are assigned to one session. Data consistency may be maintained among the mirror copy operations between the volumes in the LSSs assigned to a session.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for controlling data mirroring operations.